


Sebastian Daughter

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Lizzie got pregnant after She and Sebastian had sex that night .
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sebastian Daughter

Good morning my beautiful baby girl, Lizzie said as she reached over to the crib to pick up her newborn daughter.

Hello Elizabeth, A Voice said.

Sebastian, What are you doing here, Lizzie said as she hides her daughter.

Who is this Elizabeth, Sebastian said as he walks closer to Lizzie

Sebastian. Meet Your Daughter Chole, Lizzie said.

My what, Sebastian said.

The Night that we had sex, I found out that I was pregnant, Lizzie said.

How did you get pregnant, I'm a 500-year-old vampire,  
Sebastian said.

Well, I got pregnant, Lizzie said.

Can I hold my daughter, Sebastian asked?

Here you go, Lizzie said as she hands over Chole to him.

Wow. She is beautiful, Sebastian said.

She looks just like you, Lizzie said.

Sebastian looks at Lizzie.

He traced his finger down his daughter's face.

Chole opens her eyes and blue stared back at him.

She might be hungry, So here you go, Lizzie said as she hands him a bottle of blood.

Our daughter is half-vampire, Sebastian said.

Yeah. She is half Vampire and Witch, Lizzie said.

Lizzie watches Sebastian give their daughter her bottle. 

Do your father and sister know that you have a baby with a 500-year-old vampire, Sebastian said.

No, I haven't told them about Chole yet, Lizzie said.

Bc your dad and sister thinks that I'm dangerous and hurt you, Sebastian said.

Lizzie looks at him.

I would never hurt you, Sebastian said.

I would never hurt our daughter, Sebastian said.

Ik that Sebastian, Lizzie said.

Do you trust me Elizabeth, Sebastian asked?

Yeah, I do trust you, Lizzie said.

Sebastian looks at her.

There you go, baby girl, Lizzie said as she lays Chole in her crib and covers her with a blanket.

I love you, baby girl, Lizzie said.

Elizabeth, I need to talk to you, Sebastian said.

What is it, Lizzie said?

I just want to tell you, I regret not being there for you and the pregnancy, Sebastian said.

Maybe you can be there for the next pregnancy and feel the baby kick, Lizzie said.

( Couple Months Later)

Lizzie rubs her two months pregnant belly.

Chole is five months old today.

How are you feeling today, Sebastian asked? 

I'm ok, Lizzie said.

How is the baby, Sebastian asked?

He /She is doing good, Lizzie said.

I just want to tell you. That I love u, Sebastian said.

Lizzie grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss.

I love u too, Lizzie said.


End file.
